


Early Morning

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, But it's really short, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but it's just a mention really, if you squint you can probably imagine some matsuhana too, iwaoi - Freeform, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: The sun is peaking through the curtains, directly on his face.There’s a rosy-orangish light all around, dispersed by the early summer air. Everything is shaded softly, the blunt edges smoothed, bathed in light.He had never seen someone so beautiful.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Well,this was written between my morning commute and my evening commute, but I hope you'll just get love and fluff and smiles from this drabble, and not what I really feel while on public transportation.
> 
> Also!!!! This is a birthday present for the wonderful [Amalas](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com).  
> She's a real source of inspiration and an all around beautiful person full of kindness.  
> You should all go check her blog! She's so talented!

The sun is peaking through the curtains, directly on his face.There’s a rosy-orangish light all around, dispersed by the early summer air. Everything is shaded softly, the blunt edges smoothed, bathed in light.

  
It’s annoyingly early, and every other day Hajime would probably roll over and just fall asleep again, but today it’s okay. This early wake up call it’s welcomed.

  
They’d been out the night before, celebrating with Mattsun and Makki, clubbing, drinking, laughing, dancing everything off. He doesn’t know what they were celebrating exactly, but it’s not like it’s really important: sometimes it’s just good to celebrate at all, celebrating life, the sheer fact of being able to breath, see each other, to link hands again.

  
Hajime had drunk a bit too much, but it was okay. He liked being a bit buzzed while dancing - he enjoyed dancing in the club so much, surrounded by people with the same wild happiness as himself - it made everything lighter.

But he loved even more dancing with Tooru while being both a bit buzzed: he shined so much Hajime couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Tooru’s smile was blinding, furiously full with happiness and freedom. He loved him so much in those moments.

  
They’d probably stumbled home somewhere around two or three o'clock, cause there had been time for other things before falling asleep. Tooru’s skin had tasted salty with sweat under his tongue, his eyes still shining with the same wild happiness from before.

  
Now, he was awake and his boyfriend was sleeping like a log, his face smashed in the pillow. There was even a bit of drool in the left corner of his mouth. His hairs were mussed, spiked up in every direction from when Hajime had plunged his hands in them.

  
He had never seen someone so beautiful.

  
Tooru could whine, complain all the time about how he was absolutely hideous with his hair unkempt, his skin wrinkled with pillow-lines, but Hajime would always answer back with a softly whispered word «Beautiful» - almost inaudible at the end because his breath always seemed to fail him in favour of leaving place to emotions - with a feather like brush of fingers on his cheek.

  
(Tooru would blush furiously then, ‘cause for all his coolness he still wasn’t able to take Hajime’s compliments without showing his true emotions)

  
Hajime smiles softly at the thought, while gently brushing Tooru shoulder, uncovered by the sheets. Tooru reacts with a shiver and some incomprehensible mumbled word.

  
Hajime smile widens a bit: he loves early mornings bathed in dawn’s light, now.


End file.
